Cheer Up Aelita
by alex-della-robbia
Summary: Aelita has been feeling really depressed ever since she saw her father sacrifice himself to save the her and the others. So odd goes and tries to cheer her up. OddxAelita Oneshot.Rated M-lemon warning


This is just an aelita and odd oneshot, I don't think it will be a story.

_**Pairing-OddxAelita(Don' like it, then don't read)**_

_**Lemon warning**_

Cheer Up Aelita

It was sunday morning and odd and ulrich were eating breakfast in the cafeteria by themselves because Jeremy was who knows where and yumi didn't have to be at the school because there were no classes. After odd finished stuffing his face and polished off ulrich's leftovers they both left and went and sat on their usual bench.

"Hey Ulrich, have you seen aelita yet this morning."

"No, she must still be in her room, She's been very depressed ever since she saw her father sacrifice himself to save us and the world."

"Oh, well I'll go see if I can cheer her up." odd replied

"You do that odd, I'm going to yumi's-she told me to come over today."

"Okay, later Ulrich."

"Oh and odd, don't do something you might regret."

"Don't worry ulrich" odd responded.

Ulrich left for yumi's house and odd went to see aelita. Odd had arrived in the dorms and was in front of aelita's dorm, he took a deep breath and knocked.

Odd was staring at the floor when he heard the door open.

"..Uh...hey aelita, how's it going." odd asked

"Fine," she responded in a depressed tone.

"Uh..can I come in, odd asked. "Sure," Aelita responded

Odd sat down on aelita's bed and aelita sat down right next to him-their bodies touching which made odd blush a little bit.

"Aelita, I know these past few days have been difficult for you, but I just want you to know I'm here for you." Aelita then began to sob a little into odd's chest make him blush even more.

"Aelita, are you okay, is there anything I can do for you." Odd asked with concern.

"No, I'm Fine." aelita said while wiping some tears away. "It's just my father."

"I know, odd replied. He was hugging aelita with his left arem and had his right hand somewhere else. Odd didn't realize he had had his hand on aelita's leg and he began kissing her.

Then his hand then moved somewhere else he didn't mean to go.

Aelita then broke the kiss.

"ODD!" aelita said in suprise.

"Oh, .uh sorry aelita,-I'm sorry."

"Odd, actually-would you?" Aelita asked

"WHAT!" odd said in shock, "Aelita are you serious.

"Yes Odd, please I want this."

"Okay" odd replied.

He then began to remove aelita's shirt, and then removed her skirt, Then he began to strip himself down to his boxers and aelita was only wearing her bra and panties now. Odd lied down on the bed and aelita got on top of him. She removed his boxers, revealing his already huge cock. Odd then helped aelita remove her bra then her panties.

Odd couldn't help but stare at her, she was beautiful, and he couldn't believe he was gonna lose his virginity well-and to aelita.

Aelita noticed odd was blushing bright red now and aelita began to giggle.

"Aelita, are you sure you want to do this."

"Of Course I do odd, no just shut up and enjoy."

Then without any hesitation aelita engulfed odds cock he began to moan in pleasure as aelita blew him. Aelita could hear odd moaning and panting.

"OH...Aelita...please don't stop." odd said as he began to love the feeling of aelita's mouth.

Aelita began swirling her tongue and scraping her teeth along odd cock, bringing out even more moans from odd.Aelita was bobbing her head up and down along odds huge member that was almost choking her, bringing all the pleasure she could to him.

"Aelita...I'm going..to...cum, I'm..." Odd then came all inside of aelita's mouth and she gracefully swallowed all of odd's seed. Aelita then saw odd was panting for breath.

"Aelita, I'm sorry, I.."

"Don't be odd, I actually liked it a lot," she said while wiping her mouth.

Odd then switched places with aelita and was now on top of her.

He layed his body on top of aelita's body and began to kiss her passionately. Then at the same time he continued to kiss her and lick her body and began to rub her pussy and stimulate her clit. Aelita loved every minute of it so far.

"Oh odd, please..please give me more.

Odd obeyed and continued to rub and finger her pussy.

"Oh...my..god, aelita began to moan and let out a small scream.

Odd stopped and then began to lick aelita's pussy clean of the juices she had released. Odd was swirling his tongue inside of her wet pussy and began playing with aelita's breasts making her moan even more.

Odd just loved foreplay.

Aelita calmed down a bit, but wanted more."Odd, stop teasing me and fuck me already."

He then positioned himself at aelita's entrance. "Aelita, are you sure, it's going to hurt." Odd asked not wanting to pressure her.

"Odd, please, Fuck me, fuck me now." aelita yelled at odd. Odd then without a fuss, entered aelita's no longer virgin pussy.

Aelita let out a small scream from the pain. odd could tell aelita was in pain.

"Aelita should I continue."

"Yes odd, but go slow," odd obeyed and began thrusting in and out slowly. Odd saw aelita wincing in pain.

But then, she noticed the pain began to go away.

"Odd, go faster." aelita asked

"Are you sure," odd asked

"Yes, now fuck me odd, fuck me hard." aelita demanded.

Odd then began to quicken his pace, thrusting in and out at good speed.

"OHH...MY...GOD!!OH..FUCK," aelita began moaning like crazy.

"Faster odd..Faster..Harder..Harder...Faster." Aelita was demanding in between breaths. Aelita was in so much pleasure she screamed.

Odd kept on pounding and slamming aelita's pussy like there was no tomorrow. Aelita was pulling on odd's hair and humping as well.Then odd moved the position of aelita's legs an thrusted in even deeper because of the angle and caused aelita to moan and scream even more.

"AHHH..FUCK!! odd I'm..going...to...cum aelita manage say between all of her panting and heavy breathing.

"ME..TOO." odd replied

"Please odd, cum inside of me." aelita asked odd.

Both of them began to moan and began yelling out each other's name's.

"Oh aelita, oh odd.

"Odd, I'm going to...AHHH!! FUCK!!, GOD I LOVE YOU ODD"

Odd then came, he released all of his seed into aelita's warm, wet pussy, aelita had a major orgasm as well.

Both odd and aelita were in complete ecstasy. After odd had just given aelita the ride of her life, they began to calm down. Odd then slowly pulled out of aelita and layed down next to her.

He gave here another kiss.

"Aelita, I love you"

"I love you too odd"

"Odd, thank you, that was wonderful."

They both then got up and began to get dressed. Aelita then noticed she had bled from her pussy. She just wiped herself down and continued to get dressed.They both tried to make themselves look presentable so it didn't look like they just had sex.

Aelita was sitting on her bed putting her socks and boots back on,

"So Aelita, you wanna go get some lunch."

"Sure," aelita responded

Odd then grabbed her hand and led her out of the room and they both began to walk down the hall.

Aelita turned to odd and said..

"Odd, thanks for making me feel better."

_**The End**_

_**So was it good, I think this was a oneshot, I'm not sure about a story.**_

_**Anyway, Please Review**_

**Later, **

**Alex-Della-Robbia**


End file.
